The Grand City of Iwa
by Coach Shogun 20
Summary: Naruto is sent to live in Iwa as part of a peace treaty. Can he get used to life there, and what will he do when things get dangerous? Please Read and Review. No pairings yet. Rated M for violence, some language, sexual references, and other things.
1. Prologue: Sudden Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Naruto stared at the dark brown walls that towered above him. To both his right and left the massive structures stretched for a half-mile, and then merged into the mountain to seal the only hole in the valley's defenses. He took a step towards the corroded copper gate that split the wall in half, however he stopped five feet away from it. He looked down at the papers in his left hand, and then at the suitcase in his right.

"_You can still go back, it's not too late, you know."_ Narutotold himself, even though he knew he couldn't leave now, "_Maybe they won't want me here. Maybe I'll be able to go back home." _These thoughts comforted Naruto for a while, but after a few moments he decided to face his fate head on. He walked up to the gates and banged his fist on their ancient green surface.

"What is ya'r business?" A man from behind the gate said as he slid open a slot in the gate. His voice was very deep and heavy, and sounded a little drunken.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, of Konoha. I am here as part of the cultural exchange from the treaty." Naruto waved his papers for the man to see.

"Hold on, ya' blitter." The man said after inspecting Naruto's papers. He shut the slide and walked over to the gatehouse. Then, the gates opened a crack, just big enough for Naruto to fit through. "I'll take those off ya'r hands for ya'." The man said as he snatched Naruto's papers from him. "The Tsuchikage will want to see these." The man took a break to let out several deep coughs, "Here's ya'r residence. It's a boarding house, so ye'll hafta share it with some other shinobi." The man handed Naruto a paper with an address on it, and then stumbled back into his chair in the gatehouse.

Naruto wandered through the city, trying desperately to find the street his new home was on. He wanted to ask one of the people, but all of them seemed too busy to be interested in him or his business. The women were walking to market, some carrying jugs on their heads, others with new-borns on their backs. The men were all too involved in talking to each other and eating their lunches, but that did not stop the smoke from their pipes wandering over and sending Naruto into a short coughing fit. He was used to tobacco smoke, as people smoked in Konoha all the time, but this smoke was new to him.

Before he could figure what the smoke smelled like, a young woman came up to him. She wore a Iwagakure headband, with a yellow strap. The symbol on her hitai-ite had an underscore. She appeared to be about Naruto's age, and was even about the same height. Her long, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the crown of her head, and reached to about her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep shade of jade, that seemed to pull Naruto in and distracted him from the more intricate detail of her face.

"Hello, I see that you are from Konohagakure. You are here for cultural exchange, no?" Her voice was mature and educated sounding, but retained the innocence of a child. Naruto nodded his head 'yes' in response. "Then you now live in the same building as me! You are to be my new mentor!" She jumped with excitement as she spoke, not realizing that the air was upsetting Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm here for that. What do you mean 'you're new mentor?' I just got here, I can't find anything." Naruto stood back straight and tried to keep from coughing.

"Come then, I show you now!" She said with excitement.

After a few minutes of weaving in and out of the crowds, they eventually arrived at a relatively nice looking, two story ornate building toward the edge of the great city. It's copper pagoda roof, like those of the surrounding architecture, was corroded to a dull green. The main of the building, however, looked brand new. They walked into the entrance and were immediately greeted by several individuals.

The first, who seemed to be the oldest, introduced himself as "the Proprietor" and explained that he owned the building. He had a very thick and muscular build, complimented by his square face that was hidden by his bushy brown beard. His small, green eyes seemed to pierce straight trough Naruto, examining every detail of his being in short intervals of glances.

The second man said he was "Takeo", a shinobi academy student set to graduate and the end of the semester. He was a lanky thin man, no older then Naruto and indeed much shorter. His hair was cut short in the front, but reached down to the base of his neck in the back. You could see stubble around his entire jaw, but his chin and upper lip were both covered with thick black hair.

The girl that had escorted Naruto was "Takeko", Takeo's sister. She also was set to graduate at the end of the semester. Now that Naruto was no longer distracted by the peculiar smoke he could see her face clearly. Unlike her brother, her face was smooth and curved down to her chin. Her cheekbones weren't very pronounced, but were barely visible.

The last person, who had stayed at the back of the crowd until everyone else was done, was a girl by the name of "Miko". She too was nearing her graduation, like the other two. She was small and short, with her jet black hair cut extremely short. Her eyes, green like everyone else's, seemed depressed. As she spoke to Naruto, she did so quietly and shyly.

"Wait, aren't you all a little old to still be in the shinobi academy?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Not here, only the most skilled make it to honored rank of shinobi. Students must first graduate standard school. After that, most skilled in athletics and academics are chosen to go to shinobi school. If they can withstand three-year curriculum, and pass final test, they become genin." The Proprietor spoke with the same deep voice as the gatekeeper, only his wasn't drunk. "It is late, you are weary. You're room is last on the right, sleep well."

* * *

Alright, tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll continue. If you don't, I probably will anyways. Please only give constructive criticism.


	2. A Tour

Naruto sat restlessly in the waiting room chair. His foot tapped repeatedly against the shiny, tiled floor. He wanted to get his residence papers and start exploring the city, to learn about his new environment. Takeko and Tekeo had promised to show him to the best ramen bar in town after they were released from class, which was in less then half an hour according to the clock on the wall. Next to the clock was a portrait of the Tsuchikage, his face was similar to the Proprietor's. Or at least Naruto thought it was, the thick beard covered most of it so it was hard to tell.

Just as Naruto was about to scream from boredom, the door next to him opened. "Uzumaki Naruto? Lord Tsuchikage will see you now." said the small, brown haired girl that stepped out. She carried a clipboard, and as Naruto got up from his chair she marked on it.

Naruto followed her down the Grand Hall that led to the Tsuchikage's office. Once they reached the end, she opened the massive door, and Naruto walked through. The door slammed shut once he had entered.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The man was hidden in darkness, but his voice was the deepest yet. "Do you know why you are here, my boy?"

"It's because of the cultural exchange in the alliance treaty. One shinobi from Konoha lives in Iwa for a year, and a shinobi from Iwa lives in Konoha for a year." Naruto said.

"Good. Do you know why we are doing the cultural exchange?" The Tsuchikage took a pause to wait for Naruto to answer. When he didn't, the Tsuchikage continued, "It is because our lands have been isolated from each other for so long, that we have no idea of the other's customs. How could we hold an alliance if we knew nothing about the people we were allied with. That is why you are here, to learn of our culture and teach us of yours."

"Yes sir. May I have my residential permit?" Naruto shifted a bit as he spoke.

"Yes, here." The Tsuchikage said as he handed Naruto the papers. "Oh, and one more thing. You may have heard that you are supposed to be a genin instructor. Your Hokage has agreed to this, and it is part of the exchange. Since you are new to this, I'll give you the addresses of three of our best genin instructors." Once more he handed him a sheet of paper. "You may also be interested to know this: While instructing and on missions for Iwa, you must were this in addition to your Konoha headband." he held up a Iwa hitai-ite. "You are now considered a member of both villages, and therefore part of both shinobi corps. You are free to go now. Tell my assistant to come in when you leave."

Naruto left the room with a cold shiver. After he had walked down the Grand Hall a bit, he saw the young woman who had directed him.

"He wants to see you." Naruto told her.

She giggled and blushed a bit, and then started down the hall. Naruto swore he saw her un-button the collar of her dress as she went.

Once Naruto found his way out of the maze that was the Tsuchikage's building, he pushed his way down the crowded streets towards the shinobi academy. When he couldn't find it, he decided to go back to the boarding house.

"_They're bound to go there when they don't see me._" He thought as he walked through the market center.

It was so crowded there, that people were shoulder to shoulder, breast to breast, and back to back. Naruto shoved his way through, pushing several drunken men out of his way, all while avoiding being shoved down. The minutes felt like hours while Naruto was in that hot bazaar, and after nearly half an hour of toiling he managed to get back to the building.

Once he entered it and walked into the main room, he found that no one seemed to be home. Just as Naruto was sitting down to eat lunch, however, Miko's door opened and she came out, shocked at first that someone else was home. Her surprise, in turn became Naruto's surprise, causing him to jump and drop his steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Crap, now I gotta clean this up." Naruto said, referring to the ramen on his clothes and not the ramen on the floor. He figured that the Proprietor would clean that up.

"I'm sorry, I'm easily shocked." Miko said as she walked over to help clean the floor, blushing all the while.

"Naw, it's alright. I should've announced myself better. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"The Proprietor leaves frequently, no one knows where to. Takeo thinks he's having an affair." This made Naruto laugh at first, thinking of a woman liking that old geezer, then the thought made him cringe, imagining what they would be doing. "As for the other two, I think they're looking for you."

"Great, just great. I really need someone to show me around, and they were supposed to. They'll never find me." Naruto threw the ramen-soaked rag onto the ground.

"I could show you around a bit." Miko said as she picked up the rag Naruto had just thrown.

"Thanks Miko! How do people ever get around with all the crowds?" Naruto said.

"Mostly, shinobi travel on the rooftops. It's much faster and gives you a better view of where you're going." Miko started walking back towards her room. "Let me change out of the school uniform and then we'll go."

A few minutes later Miko came out of her room, dressed with a black strapless bra concealing her breasts (it was considered fashionable by young women to show their bras in public) with a fish net top over it. She was wearing short, tight, dark gray shorts that went to mid-thigh. As always, she wore her hitai-ite as a belt and had a pair of brass-rimmed goggles on her forehead.

"Let's go." She smiled, and turned down the hall. Naruto followed right behind her.

She showed him around for awhile on the ground, but eventually they got up to the rooftops. Naruto looked around him. The city seemed to stretch on for miles. Mostly all he could see were the green rooftops, but some had been refurbished to their original copper-shine.

"Wow, it's amazing." Naruto said, awestruck.

Miko showed him several of the places he would have to remember: The Shinobi Academy, the training grounds, the missions office, and of course, the ramen bar. By chance, Takeo and Takeko were at the bar themselves. After they ate dinner, they all headed back to the boarding home together.

"Where were you? We search all over, cannot find. Soon we give up. I really wanted to show you Iwa. Perhaps I show you surrounding area this week, no?" Takeko said as they walked home along the green roofs.

"I couldn't get to the academy, sorry. I'd like to see the mountains with you though." Naruto said.

"I've never much enjoyed the mountains, other then sunsets." Takeo was much more articulate then anyone else in Iwa Naruto had met. "Just a lot of rocks and dirt, nothing beautiful at all. Now the forests surrounding Konoha, those would be beautiful. I've never seen a tree that was growing from nature. All the ones here were planted in the early days of Iwagakure. I wish I could've been that lucky bastard Hakasha, he's my older brother that is in Konoha right now." Takeo sounded very educated to Naruto.

"Eh, they're nothing more then trees and dirt." Naruto said.

When they returned to the boarding house the Proprietor still wasn't back. Naruto walked straight to his room to write a letter back home.

_Dear Kakashi Sensei and Sakura,_

_Things in Iwa are... different to say the least. The nights are freezing and the days are burning hot. In addition to that the streets are crowded day and night, so many people live here, it's unbelievable. Believe it! Heh, heh, remember when I used to say that all the time? Anyway, the people I'm living with seem pretty nice. Miko doesn't talk much, but when she does it's interesting to listen to. Tekeko on the other hand talks all the time, and very little of it makes sense. Her brother, Takeo, is much better. I can actually sit down and talk to him. I haven't been around the Proprietor that much to know what he's like, but he seems shady if you ask me. Oh well, how's the guy in my place doing? If he wants me to send him anything from Iwa, tell me when you write back. As for me, it would be nice to get a picture of Konoha and the Hokage heads to put up in my room. Thanks, see ya' in a year._

_Naruto._

It was only after he dropped the letter into the mail slot that Naruto realized he didn't say anything about being a teacher. He meant to ask Kakashi for some tips.

"_Oh well,_"Naruto thought, "_I'll ask him next week._"

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Exploring the City

"So, Hakasha, what do think of Konoha?" Sakura asked him as they walked down the streets.

"It is different. Iwa isn't as colorful, that's for sure. It will take some getting use to before I'm comfortable. I wonder if your friend feels the same." He took a pause and looked around, "So few people here. It is no wonder most of them are shinobi or the family of shinobi."

"How many people are in Iwa?" Sakura looked up at the man, only slightly taller then her.

"Much more than ten times the people here! Always the streets are full, it takes hours to get anywhere by foot. That's why we always travel by rooftop. Much better." Hakasha said with a smile.

Sakura looked him over again. His dark brown hair, almost black really, was combed back revealing his forehead. His lower face was almost entirely covered by his beard, which looked like it hadn't been trimmed in days. His body had a muscular frame, but was still a little lean. His eyes were small and a deep shade of green.

"Come on, we have to get to the Hokage's office." Sakura giggled, and rushed off in the direction of the Hokage's tower, with Hakasha following.

Over in Iwa, Naruto lay on the sofa in the main room, waiting for the students to get back. Specifically, he was waiting for Takeko so she could show him the mountains. Suddenly he was woken by a near instant increase in weight on his chest.

"Mail. You got letter from Konoha. From girlfriend maybe?" The Proprietor chuckled at his little joke.

"What? No! I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, then maybe you're interested in Takeko, or Miko? Both beautiful girls, either would make fitting wife for you."

"Eww. I just like them as friends."

"What? You gay? Fine then, Takeo seems a bit fruity to me. He make perfect spouse for you."

"Eww! Definitely no. I'm not gay, and I don't like Miko or Takeko."

"So maybe you like girl in Konoha?"

"Just leave me alone." Naruto opened the letter and looked at it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_How's Iwa? I sent this the two days after you left, so you should get it your third day. I hope you make some new friends there, just don't forget your old ones. I know you won't forget me. Anyway, I got everyone to sign this card and gave you a picture of Konoha so you don't get homesick. I hope you don't change too much in a year when you come back. We'll try to have Sasuke back by then, but I don't know..._

_Cheers,_

_Sakura._

Naruto read it over a few times before he pulled the card out. Like Sakura said it had just about all of Naruto's friends on it, and the picture of Konoha was just what he wanted. On the left side, it was Sakura, Kakashi, and Paku all together, while on the right it had the perfect view of the Hokage heads. He folded it and put it into his pocket to hang up in his room later.

He looked over at the small clock on the counter. Naruto had an hour left.

"What's there to do here? You know, for fun." Naruto sat up and put the letter in his pocket.

"I visit bars and bordellos, but you are not into that, no?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I guess I'll just go read a book or something."

"Keep journal, I do. Very useful. Healthy outlet." The Proprietor said, as he fixed himself a bowl of steaming ramen. "Or go to ramen bar. Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

An idea struck The Proprietor, "Meet the other Genin instructors, you'll have to be in contact with them for the next year."

"Where would I go to do that?" Naruto sat up.

"Head to Tsuchikage's office. Ask for this years teacher's, maybe good woman for you there." The Proprietor drank straight from the ramen bowl.

Naruto would've spent hours getting to the office had he not gone on top of the roofs. It took him only a few minutes of jumping and dashing to make it right there. He entered into the small, empty welcoming hall. He walked down it to reception room to make his request.

"I'd like a list of the Genin instructors for this year, please." Naruto said to the woman at the desk, noticing it was a different one then before.

She complied to his request hastily. He grabbed the small sheet, seeing it was only him, a man named Soku Yokira, and a woman named Yoshiro Yorako. Naruto decided to visit Yokira first, since his address was closest to the house. As he left the reception room he heard the intercom.

"I need attention, now." The Tsuchikage's voice came out from the out-dated device.

Naruto shuddered to think of what that "attention" was, and he didn't want to find out. As he left he noticed a small group of people protesting Iwa's aggressive behavior to a village Naruto had never heard of. (since Iwa is on the border of Konoha's main contacts, Iwa's map extends greater reaches.)

Naruto thought little of it and continued on his way. He noticed that both the names of teachers this year were on the list the Tsuchikage gave him about the three best teachers.

"_That'll be good. Learn from the best, beat the rest!"_ Naruto thought as he approached the house of Yokira. He knocked on the door and a small girl answered. "I'm looking for Yokira." Naruto said to her.

"Daddy, someone's at the door for you." The girl walked back to the room down the hall as a large, muscular man walked to Naruto. Unlike most men in Iwa, he lacked a beard although he did have some stubble. His head was shaven clean, save for two thin strips of hair on the top. His eyes were a pale green, that seemed to relate his years of experience to Naruto in an instant.

"Hello, I am Soku Yokira, call me Soku. What is your name?" His voice was burly and deep, it seemed to shake the ground as he spoke.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from Konoha. The Tsuchikage gave me your name as one I could get some tips on instructing Genin. I also noticed that you'll be an instructor for the rookies this year, and I think we should get to know each other some." Naruto looked up at the man's face.

"Of course. Come in. Drink?"

"No thanks, I'm not old enough."

"In Iwa, everyone is old enough! Drink! Be merry!" Soku handed Naruto a bottle of sake. Naruto took a sip and found it too strong.

They sat down in two chairs opposite from each other. A small table sat in between them.

"If this is your first time, you'll want to remember these three things: One, keep a relationship with your team. Be their friends, you'll need it. Two, gain their trust and respect. And most important, three, make sure they know who's boss. All my students the past three teams have been so loyal to me, they would follow my orders over the Tsuchikage's. If only everyone else was like that, we wouldn't be in this damn mess! Anyways, do you have any specific questions about Iwa or teaching?"

Naruto and Soku talked for a while, sharing little cultural information mainly. After a while Naruto notice the time and left. He made it to the building to find Takeko waiting for him.

"It is about time. Let us leave, there is much to see in the mountains!" Takeko ran and grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him out of the building faster then he came in.

* * *

There, it took me a while but I finished this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed and put this on their alerts.


End file.
